There are several different types of devices for controlling brakes of wheeled walking frames in the prior art. Such a type of device is shown and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,065. U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,065 shows and describes a hand-brake system for a wheeled walking frame, which hand-brake system includes a control device arranged at a handle of the walking frame for controlling the brake of the walking frame. The control device is connected to the brake via a steel wire, the brake being activated by the effect of the steel wire. The control device is designed in the form of a rotatable and closed loop, in which a user can insert the hand and turn the control device in the direction towards the handle for controlling the driving brake effect. Furthermore, the control device co-operates with a locking mechanism so that the control device can be rotated away from the handle to a parking-brake position and be locked there.
A problem with such prior-art devices for controlling brakes of wheeled walking frames is that the design may entail difficulties for a user when braking. For example, it may be difficult for a person with weak hands or impaired ability of the hands to use the brake. In the worst case, this leads to a user not being able to use the walking frame, which deprives the user of the possibility of walking with the aid thereof.
A disadvantage of prior-art wheeled walking frames with a device for controlling the brake is that they are unsafe for the user, which results in increased risk of accidents.